Graveyard Changes
by garnetmystery
Summary: Everything changed when she showed up.For all of them.....M for future chapters....OC with ALL kinds of pairings but mainly GRILLOWS! Who needs another dose? CHAPTER 5!
1. A rattling door

_DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing**_

_A/N:**My first fic!If I get enough reviews I might finish it!**_

**_*********************************************************************************************************************************_**

_A flash of white and a pool of crimson. An orb of light hangs in the sky._

Gilbert Grissom was bent down beside a pool of blood, a camera hanging around his neck and his head slightly tilted to the side. He was thinking about how the murderer entered the house.

Catherine Willows on the other hand, was taking photos in the victim's room. She took a photo of an ID that lay on a desk. Grade 9, was written on it. The strawberry-blonde shook her head. "She was only fifteen."Catherine sighed. The victim wasn't that old, in fact she was no older than Lindsey. She was still shaking her head when Gil walked in the room.

"Hey," he said casually with his camera in hand, "you done in here or would you like some help?" Willows looked at the kind face she had grown to care for. "Nah I'm good thanks." She told him with a tired smile. "I only have to photograph the inside of the closet and then I'm done." she said shining her flashlight to a small door. Gil nodded in understanding, but before he could take a single step out of the room, the closet rattled.

Catherine immediately took out her gun while Grissom stood rooted to the spot. "Las Vegas Crime Lab!" she pronounced loudly. The door shook more upon hearing that. Catherine wasn't one to panic but she sure as hell felt like doing so now. She quickly assessed the situation. She wasn't very far from the door. A few steps forward, a stretch of her arm and the door would open. She took a few deep breaths and with her gun in hand, very carefully, reached for the door.

Gil could do nothing but stand to the side. God, but how he hated this feeling! This feeling of helplessness of not being able to do…anything. All Gil wanted to do was gather Catherine in his arms and press her tightly against him where he could protect her, but Gil Grissom was no man's fool. Catherine was a free spirit and the last thing he wanted to do was tie it down. With bated breath, he watched Catherine's hand touch the doorknob.

The second Catherine's fingers touched the shiny surface it opened, but not by her.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:Sooooooo.....how'd I do? Click the button and tell me! **


	2. A dark figure

_Disclaimer:**Still own nothing!**_

_A/N:**Not much dialogue but that will be in the next chapter.^^**_

**_********************************************************************************************************************************_**

_The floating moon illuminates the sky, and shines brightly in anticipation._

A darkly clad figure stumbled out of the closet only to fall on their knees. Catherine stepped back to cock her gun. "Please," the shaking form said, "don't shoot." Catherine lowered her gun a fraction of an inch. The voice that spoke was not what she had been expecting. This voice was much too young and scared. _No_, she corrected herself, _it's more like...terrified_. The figure lifted its head, putting a face on the voice.

Gil looked at the girl in amazement. He would have considered her quite striking if it were not for the fact that she was shaking in fear. Her hair was shoulder length, and raven-black. He guessed her age to be the same as the victim's. She had slightly tanned skin and appeared to be in fit shape. Yet of all these features, her eyes were what drew his attention. They were not any particular color at all, in fact they were nothing like Catherine's bright warm blue, or even Lady Heather's all-knowing silver-green, no they were dark brown. But it was what he saw in those eyes that shook him deeply. In her eyes Grissom saw terror, confusion, sadness, knowledge, and a whole frenzy of indescribable emotions. For in those brown depths he sensed a loss of innocence, and it had appeared that this girl had learned just how cruel the world could truly be.

Without fully noticing it, Willows had let down her gun to examine the girl's state as well. She appeared to be Asian, of that she was positive. Her long dark lashes swept against her cheeks not fully looking at the CSI's. Catherine quickly look at the girl's clothes. She wore a midnight blue long sleeve and black jeans, which held no blood, to her relief. _Pretty girl_, she thought to herself, _picked a bad day to visit her friend though_, she interjected sadly.


	3. Marissa

_Disclaimer:**I own only Marissa**_

_A/N:**Enjoy the new character! P.S. Reviews are always welcome!**_

**_*****************************************************************************************************************************_**

_The moon still shines in the sky as it tries to evaporate the darkness_

Out of the trio Willows was the first to speak. "Hey sweetie?" The girl raised her round face to look into the bright blue eyes. "Are you alright? You're not hurt in any way are you?" The raven-haired girl shook her head.

"I'm fine," her deep melodious voice rang, "but where's Erica? Is she alright?" The girl watched Catherine's reaction trying to find an answer in her eyes. When she received none she began to shake, whether with loss or cold she did not know. Grissom, thinking it was the latter, rushed to the girl's side to cover her in his jacket. She accepted his offering with a jerky nod of thanks and met Grissom's eyes. Gil was once again, taken aback by what he saw in the girl's eyes, he clearly saw gratitude in them yet they were still full of conflicting emotions. There must have been something written on his face for the teenager dropped her head.

"She's dead isn't she?" she quietly whispered. Gil and Catherine looked at each other in shock. An unspoken bond seemed to have formed between them when their eyes met for the two felt a deep urge to help this girl. The strawberry-blonde lightly gripped the girl's shoulder. "Hon we're going to take you to a medic then we'll head over to the station alright?" Brown eyes met blue when the girl nodded in understanding. Catherine responded with a nod and smile of her own.

The three slowly proceeded to exit the house. As they walked to the door the girl's slender fingers gripped Grissom's jacket as if it were dear life. Catherine couldn't help but wonder how the girl didn't break down and cry at the loss of her friend right then and there. "So hon," Catherine said to break the tension "what's your name?" The girl looked up at Willows a little startled by the question but she gave Catherine such a broad smile she couldn't help but smile back. Gil tried to move in closer inconspicuously.

"Marissa." The raven-haired beauty said. "Marissa Keaton." Her smile was still on her face when Gil opened the door as moonlight spilled over them.


	4. A new case

_**DISCLAIMER:** What's mine is mine_

_**A/N:**I'm sooooo sorry! I know this is SUPER late but I'll be updatting more often now, I promise!_

**_**********************************************************************************************************************************_**

Grissom watched Marissa as she silently swung her feet to the rhythm in her head. She was not very talkative, and the CSI's were debating within themselves whether this was a good or a bad thing. She began to hum a small melody to herself as Grissom began to recall the events of the night before.

As a medic was checking Marissa, Catherine called the station to pull up any files they had. Upon receiving a phone number to contact the parents began dialing as quickly as she could. Gil was surprised by how quickly the conversation had ended. It appeared that the Keaton's were on a business trip in Japan and wouldn't be back for another week. Gil still gave Willows an expectant look, the question in his eyes.

"The whole thing didn't phase them one bit." She told him as her phone snapped shut. "Just make sure you keep her safe." She continued sarcastically. "I tell ya Gil there wasn't the slightest hint of sincerity in that voice." Catherine growled. Grissom smiled at the fiery redhead by his side. Her heart was so caring.

Lost in his reverie, Gil was unaware that the redhead he had just been musing about was right next to him. "How long you been standing here?" She whispered in his ear. Gil turned his head to find sparkling bright blue eyes looking back at him. He gave Catherine a sheepish glance.

"Not that long." He responded with his own whisper by her ear. "Any news?" he inquired, never shifting from his stance of leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah actually," she said, "Doc's just finished the autopsy."

"Thanks." He gave Marissa a final thoughtful glance. As he walked to the morgue, Catherine assumed his position and, unexpectedly, she found herself thinking of Gil's warm breath, oh so close to her skin.


	5. New days bring new cases

**DISCLAIMER:_STILL NO OWNERSHIP_**

**A/N:_New POV hope you enjoy!_**

**_*********************************************************************************************************************************_**

_New days bring new cases, and just maybe, new relationships_

Marissa had gotten up to look at the butterflies she had been admiring on Grissom's wall. They were very beautiful. Each had its own color and pattern and it deeply fascinated her. She had always adored art though she couldn't draw. _He was a pretty cool guy. So was Ms. Willows,s_he reflected,_wonder if those two are together? Sure as hell looks like it with the way they look at each other. _She gently touched the glass containing the insects. "Pretty huh?" a voice inquired behind her.

"Whoa!"Marissa jumped back startled. _I must've goten too distracted to hear her_. She managed to think. In a hurry to turn around she hit her elbow against the chair behind her. "Ooooooowwwwiiiieeee…." _Great,well I just made a fabbulous first impression_. She thought wryly rubbing her elbow.

"You okay?" Catherine asked rushing over.

"I'm all right it's probably just a little bruise." Marissa smiled "Thanks though Ms. Willows."

The CSI held up her hand. "Please, call me Catherine." She smiled in response.

_I don't normally call adults by their first names. Ah well guess there's a first time for everything ,_ she considered."Okie-dokie but call me Mar then please. Deal?" She stuck out her arm for a handshake.

"Deal." The two shook hands. Catherine chuckled occupying the seat Mar had just received a bruise from. As she sat down, her face looking a tad more serious than when she entered. "So Mar, do you have any relatives in Vegas you could stay with till your parents return?" Marissa's eyes changed then, memories much too painful resurfacing.

She let her head drop a little then her eyes no longer meeting the CSI's. "Yeah I have an aunt who owns a restaurant actually, but I think she's out of town too." An emptiness seemed to be filling Mar then. She clutched her sides, willing the pain to go away. She could feel the tears start to form.

"Why don't you stay with me then?" The kind offer seemed to startle both of them. Catherine wasn't exactly the type of person to offer her home just to anybody, but this girl needed her help and she honestly wanted to help.

"Are you sure?" The teen asked "I don't want to be a burden." Brown almond eyes gleamed back at blue. _Gosh she's so....nice! I swear I'd be the best guest ever if she really meant it. _

"Not at all, I have a daughter about your age who would love the company."

"Gosh…Well then, sure!" she pronounced. "My parents won't mind, they'll feel better in knowing that I'm going to be spending the rest of their trip at a cop's house."

The pair smiled at each other. All of a sudden, a low grumbling noise broke the connection. Marissa clutched her stomach and scratched her head in an apologetic gesture. "Hungry? Don't worry I am too. My shift just ended right now so we can go get something to eat if you want."

"Cool!" she declared practically bouncing.

"Pancakes okay with you?"Catherine asked as they walked to the entrance.

"You kidding me, I LOVE pancakes!" As they walked down the hall, they laughed loud enough so that the whole lab heard them.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:_Button,button who's got the button? Reviews please!!!!!!_**


End file.
